


Proposal

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: An exercise in flash fiction. Prompt: What a Character Holding a Blue Object is Thinking Right Now from 642 Things To Write AboutThe inner musings of our favorite farmer of Waffle/Castanet Island as she prepares to propose to her beau. Writing prompt tuned fanfiction that I decided to upload.





	Proposal

Angela twirled the blue feather around her fingers, gently brushing her calloused hands over the bristled edges.

Was she really going to do this? Were they ready for it? The two of them had been through so much already… would this become an obstacle? Or the next step?

She shook her head and trotted over to his usual workplace. He hadn’t noticed her, but Angela kept one hand – the one that held the feather – behind her back regardless. Who would have thought she would be in this position? A year ago the brunette would have laughed at the thought, and yet, there she stood.

Looking at the man so enthralled in his work before her, Angela’s only complete thoughts was _‘Fuck’_. Screw him for being so handsome.

It was almost annoying, how good looking she found him, with his stupid smile and perfect body. Goddess fucking damn it he’s attractive. Angela sighed internally. It was now or never. If she didn’t do it now she’d run away and probably never be able to face him. Sell the feather to Jin or whatever.

One foot in front of the other, and she was two feet away now.

“Kasey?” She called, tentatively. Her voice wasn’t shaking. Nope. The blue feather found itself between them, and the brunette found it hard to look the man she had fallen so madly in love with in the eyes.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
